


Halloween Delight

by cordeliadelayne



Series: House100 [2]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: house100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for house100's “costumes” challenge in 2005.





	Halloween Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for house100's “costumes” challenge in 2005.

“Oh. My. God,” Cameron gasped, hand reaching to cover her mouth.

Chase growled at her. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

“I see you lost the bet,” Wilson smiled, coming round the corner with House at his side.

Chase glared a death-ray at House, who merely smirked.

“I’m sure the kids will love it,” House gloated. “Especially the leather stethoscope. It brings out your eyes.” House’s gaze drifted from Chase’s crimson face to marvel at how impossibly long his legs looked in stockings and high heels. As he walked past he paused to purr in Chase’s ear; “Come see me when you’re done.”


End file.
